Two Plane Rides
Two Plane Rides is the twelfth and final episode of season 3, and the thirty-second episode in the series overall. It originally aired in the United States on March 23, 2014. Summary The season three finale of Girls is comprised of tumultuous pieces of good and bad news, each of which causing the characters to react in their own unique way. The episode finds Hannah and boyfriend Adam in a not-so-healthy place, having been living apart for a number of weeks now. When Hannah receieves the news that she has been accepted into the University of Iowa's grad school program, she is undeniably overjoyed, but breaking the news to Adam on the same night of his broadway debut causes the couple to go their separate ways at the end of the episode, leaving the audience to question whether or not they will be together through season four. At the end of Two Plane Rides, Hannah is seen clutching her acceptance letter and smiling, suggesting that she is more excited about her accomplishment and less worried about her fight with Adam. Aside from Hannah's troubles, Marnie, Shoshanna, and Jessa all seem to find themselves in a sticky situation of their own. Still distraught over her break-up with Charlie, Marnie is broken. She confesses her relationship with Ray to Shoshanna, who does not take the news lightly in the least. Blinded by Desi's charm, the man she has been practicing her singing abilities with, Marnie is enthused when the two share a kiss. But the fact that Desi has a girlfriend does not sit well with Marnie's feelings of lust, especially when said girlfriend calls her out. Shoshanna is another character who seems to be spiraling out of control at the end of season three. Excited to graduate from NYU, Shosh attempts to register for her hat and gown, but quickly discovers that she is lacking the right amount of credits to walk across the stage come May. This roadblock causes Shosh to reflect back on the ways in which she let herself go throughout her last semester of college, and iIt is this realization that helps her to understand just how much she misses her relationship with Ray. When she runs into him at Adam's opening night, she chaotically confesses her exisiting love for him, but Ray does not feel the same way. His refusal to get back together with her causes her to continue to spiral. Jessa is very disconnected from the finale episode of season three, understandably so, due to her recent addiction and messy falling out with the other girls. Jessa takes a job caring for a sickly female artist who convinces Jessa to purchase her drugs and aid her in her death. An array of emotions run through Jessa as she carefully holds the woman's hand in bed, waiting for her to drift to sleep, but she is understandably startled when, at the last moment, the woman decides that she does not want to die. Will she survive? The answer lies in season four. Category:Season finale episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes